


"Oppa~~"

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldnt help myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oppa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, im sorry, kind of, this is good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Yuta loves teasing Taeyong and Taeyong was starting to get sick of it.





	"Oppa~~"

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovlies I missed posting but I'm about to post another fic and in the notes on there I'll explain why I was gone and I hope you enjoy this and has a great day
> 
> also a little bit of baskstory
> 
> soft bby boy Taeyong x dom Yuta
> 
> they have been giving each other hjs and bjs but never actually fucked 

 

All day Taeyong had been teased by Yuta and he was getting very annoyed by it.

"Baby boy, stop teasing me." Taeyong whispered in Yuta's ear after Yuta had 'accidentally' grabbed Taeyong's cock.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Taeyong growled slightly and Yuta smirked, they were called down to eat dinner before Taeyong could do anything. 

When nct were having dinner he started rubbing over Taeyong's pants. 

Taeyong tensed "Baby... don't tease me." he whispered to Yuta. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Yuta was really fishing for a reaction out of Taeyong. Yuta undid Taeyong's pants just enough to slide his hand into his pants, he grabbed Taeyong's hardening cock and stoked it slow and gentle. Taeyong's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted ever so slightly. 

"Feeling good?" Yuta whispered, Taeyong nodded slightly, his face starting to turn pink. Yuta ran his thumb over Taeyong's tip, Taeyong gasped lightly which caught the eye of a few members but he played it off as if he was coughing, which they believed. Taeyong at that moment was extremely happy they were in the corner, none of the members could see Yuta's dirty actions unless they  _really_  tried, if they did see he would be mortified. 

Yuta continued eating like nothing was happening and conversed with the members while Taeyong was fumbling over his words and could hardly hold his utensils let alone actually get it in his mouth. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Mark asked, when he asked that everyone looked to Taeyong. He felt so embarrassed, eight people looking at him while being jerked off simultaneously made him flustered and hornier. 

"I-I'm fine." His face had turned a pale shade of pink do to Yuta but with everyone looking at him while Yuta had Taeyong's cock in his hand his whole face turned red. They didn't want to press him any further as he looked very flustered already.  Once everyone looked away he planted his face in his hands, he was wearing an over-sized sweater so he said sweater paws and those came in handy to hide his face.      

"You're so cute, Taeyong-ah." Yuta smirked he tightened his grip on Taeyong's now aching cockand sped up his hand just enough that it could make Taeyong feel good but no one would notice.  "You're all flustered trying not to make a single sound, such a good boy." Yuta praised, Taeyong whined loud enough for only Yuta to hear. Taeyong felt so vulnerable, like he could get caught at any moment, because he really could, and he really liked that.  

"Th-thank you, it's so hard." Taeyong lifted his face out of his hands and tried to act as normal as he could, even if his face was still flushed a little. Yuta started getting bored as Taeyong wasn't giving him anymore reactions, so he slid further into Taeyong's pants and played with his balls. Taeyong's legs shook a bit and he bit his lip to stop the moan that was about to escape. 

"Baby boy, let me hear you moan." Yuta said putting his face close to Taeyong's, Taeyong gulped nervously. 

"Yuta~" Taeyong moaned softly.

"Good boy." Yuta used his other hand to rub Taeyong's arm soothingly. 

"I-I." Taeyong tried to say.

"You what?" Yuta asked.

"I'm gonna cum." Taeyong said.

"You wanna cum in front of your members? You're dirtier than I thought Taeyong, you must like being exposed like this." Yuta teased, Taeyong was so close and he was aching to cum.

"I do, can I cum please?" Taeyong's eyes had such an adorable innocence/submissiveness in them and Yuta couldn't resist it. 

"Go ahead, cum you deserve it." Yuta allowedhe, luckily, blocked most of Taeyong's lap from view of any of the other members, so Taeyong felt a little more comfortable cumming.    

"Ah, Yuta~" Taeyong whispered, his hands gripped the sides of his chair and he came all over Yuta's hand and in his pants. Yuta casually wiped off his hand with a napkin and acted as if nothing happened, Taeyong had an after orgasm bliss come over his and his eyes turned glassy and it was obvious he wasn't focused on the conversation anymore. 

Dinner was normal after that and Taeyong came out of that submissive head space, after dinner was over Taeyong pulled Yuta up from the table and to his and johnny's room. 

"Why are we in here?" Yuta asked, Taeyong glanced down to his pants. He was still very hard even after cumming once.

"Still horny?" Yuta grabbed Taeyong's waist and looked into his eyes, Taeyong felt himself feeling submissive in Yuta's arms. He always felt like the dominant one but Yuta just seemed so strong and dominant Taeyong was confused.

"Yes, can you..." Taeyong trailed off hoping Yuta would get what he was trying to say. 

"Can I what?" He played clueless and started kissing Taeyong's neck.

"C-can you, ah, touch me?" He began feeling shy, he was usually open with Yuta about what he wanted but he was so shy then.

"Where?" Yuta started walking forward which made Taeyong fall back onto his bed, Yuta stayed standing and went to lock the door he didn't want any interruptions. 

"Everywhere, anywhere, just touch me please." Taeyong sounded so desperate and Yuta loved it. Yuta lied between Taeyong's parted legs and took off his and Taeyong's shirts, their bare chests rubbed together as they heavily made out. Yuta's hands caressed Taeyong's slim yet muscular body, Taeyong's skin was so sensitive every stroke of Yuta's hands made his shiver. His fingers wound up tangled in Yuta's hair. 

Yuta took off Taeyong's pants and underwear in one movement, Taeyong's cock stood up and leaked a thin stream of pre-cum onto his stomach. Yuta stood up and went to leave when Taeyong whined.

"Where are you going?" Taeyong asked.

"I need to get lube, I'm gonna fuck you if that's okay."

"Y-you can't leave me like this! What if Johnny comes back?!" Taeyong squeaked nervously. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back don't worry." Yuta said, Taeyong sighed and moved to grab his shirt. "No, no, if you're not exactly how I left you when I come back I'll punish you okay? Stay right there baby boy." Yuta said then left to get lube.

"Yes, Yuta." Taeyong lied back down with his legs open just like Yuta wanted and waited for him to get back and also prayed Johnny—or any other member as a matter of fact—wouldn't come in. 

"Taeyong-ah~" Yuta said, he came back faster than Taeyong thought he would have, he sat down and pulled Taeyong closer to him. "You stayed just as you were supposed to, good boy." Yuta kissed Taeyong's inner thigh. He poured lube on three of his fingers, and circled Taeyong's rim with one cold slippery finger. 

"Ready?" Yuta asked, they hadn't ever done this so he wanted to make sure Taeyong really wanted it.

"Yes, so ready, please." Taeyong's voice had become airy and he had his eyes fixed on Yuta's hand. Yuta pushed one finger passed his rim about one knuckle deep almost hitting the second knuckled. 

"M-more, I can handle it." Yuta pushed his first finger in all the way, Taeyong whimpered. "Move, please, I need it." He whined.

"Don't whine baby boy, it won't get you anywhere." Yuta chuckled, he didn't want to move yet because he wanted Taeyong to get adjusted first.

"I'm sorry, I just want you so bad."  Taeyong said, Yuta thrusted his finger in and out of Taeyong.

"Yes, more, more." Taeyong panted.

"As you wish." Yuta slipped a second finger in Taeyong and Taeyong sighed in relief, Yuta pumped his fingers into him quickly. 

"Harder." Taeyong moaned, Yuta fingered him harder and scissored them.  

"You're enjoying this so much aren't you? Having someone take care of you like this."

"I love it so much." Taeyong threw his head back when Yuta hit his prostate, Yuta thought Taeyong looked so good like this. Mouth parted, hair sticking to his forehead, and Yuta's fingers buried in his ass. "Feels so good~ I want more." 

"More already?" Yuta asked, he didn't want to rush anything because he wanted to make sure Taeyong was properly stretched.

"I want you to fuck me already, I'm so horny, I need your cock." Taeyong whimpered, Yuta almost ripped his fingers out of Taeyong and fucked him right then.

"Fuck, Taeyong..." The hardness in his pants just kept getting harder and harder, he almost couldn't take it. He slipped his third finger in hit Taeyong's prostate with every thrust.

"Mm, fuck!" Taeyong moaned then quickly covered his mouth with a hand to silence himself.

"Be a good boy and let oppa hear your moans" He pushed his fingers in Taeyong deeper hitting his prostate.

"Oppa?" Taeyong squeaked, blushing slightly.

"Yes?" Yuta acted as if Taeyong was calling to him, Taeyong smiled and covered his face with his hands.

"Let oppa hear your pretty sounds and see your pretty face." Yuta moved Taeyong's hands away from his face.

"O-oppa, can you please fuck me now?" Taeyong tried out the word, he felt different. He never called a guy oppa seriously before and he kind of liked it.

"Fuck, yeah, okay." Yuta couldn't resist when Taeyong called him oppa, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his thick heavy cock.

"Ah, yes, Yuta." Taeyong moaned and grabbed Yuta's back, Yuta stayed in place mostly to tease Taeyong but also to let him adjust. "Deeper, please." Yuta stayed in place, Taeyong groaned and  crossed his legs behind Yuta and pushed him deeper inside his hole. 

"Shit, Taeyong!" Yuta wasn't expecting that, Taeyong's tight wet warmth wrapping around him completely encasing his cock felt so amazing.

"Please fuck me, oppa." Taeyong basically begged, Yuta didn't need to be asked twice, he thrusted hard into Taeyong. 

"Feels so good, so good~~" Taeyong moaned.

"You're so tight Taeyong, fuck." Yuta moaned continuing his rough thrusts.

"Y-you're so big, I don't know how I can fit all of you." Taeyong panted, he was taking Yuta really well for being basically exclusively a top.

"You're doing so well, you're taking me so well." Yuta praised and ran his fingers through Taeyong's hair. He held open Taeyong's thighs and thrusted hard and fast into him.

"Ah! Yuta!" Taeyong moaned out loudly, Yuta planted a slightly hard slap on Taeyong's ass, Taeyong yelped a little.

"That's not what you call me is it?" Yuta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I meant oppa."

"Damn I love hearing that come out of your mouth." Yuta moaned.

"Oppa~~" Taeyong said.

"Say it again, louder." Yuta moaned, he felt himself getting close, he never came that fast unless he was with Taeyong. Taeyong always made him cum quickly, but Taeyong also came quickly so he felt less awkward about it.

"Oppa." He raised his volume a little bit.

"Louder!" Yuta thrusted hard into Taeyong's prostate.

"Oppa!" He cried out loudly.

"Good boy now everyone will know how good you're getting fucked." Yuta said with a smirk on his lips.   

"I'm close." Taeyong panted.

"Me too." Yuta flipped Taeyong onto his stomach and Taeyong almost instinctively open his legs for Yuta, Yuta slowly slid into Taeyong. He was so hot and so tight even after stretching him, Yuta was going crazy. Taeyong thrusted forward to give his neglected cock some attention, his cock was pressed between his stomach and his bed and was aching to be touched.

"I know what you're doing." Yuta whispered lowly in Taeyong's ear.

Yuta thrusted hard into Taeyong's soft ass watching the way it jiggled slightly every time their hips connected. With every thrust of Yuta's hips Taeyong let out little "Ah, ah, ah" and that turned Yuta on even more, his thrusts got rougher and the sound of skin slapping loudly on skin filled the room and Yuta was sure Jaehyun and Haechan could definitely hear them. 

"You're being so loud for me, you're such a good boy." Yuta always praised him whenever they were doing something like this, Taeyong always blushed and didn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna cum." Taeyong whimpered, that noise was like music to Yuta's ears.

"Don't touch yourself, you can't cum if you do." Yuta said.

"But I need to, oppa~" Taeyong whimpered,  Yuta didn't change his mind.

"Cum untouched or don't cum at all." Yuta said.

"Yes, oppa." Taeyong said, Yuta felt a little bad for him so he purposely roughly hit his prostate in order to make him cum. Taeyong's thighs stated shaking which meant he was going to cum in just a few moments.

"Cum for oppa, I know you can. Doesn't oppa's cock feel so good inside you?"

"Y-yes oppa, it feels so good." Taeyong shuddered out.

"Cum for oppa then." He whispered into Taeyong's ear, Taeyong moaned out loudly and shot his hot sticky load between his stomach and bed. Yuta thrusted hard into him a few more times to help him ride out his orgasm.  He kept thrusting hard into Taeyong to make himself cum.

"Ah, oppa, I'm so sensitive, slow down." Taeyong said obviously getting sleepy.

"I can't, I'm almost there." Yuta grunted, Taeyong didn't filter his noises at all and just let them all slip past his lips, the air was filled with the smell of sex and Taeyong's moans. It was driving Yuta crazy. he couldn't take it anymore and painted Taeyong's walls white.

"Shit! Taeyong!" He moaned out and held Taeyong's hips until he was finished releasing his seed into him. Yuta fell next to Taeyong, Taeyong's eyes were closed but he knew he was still awake.

"I feel sticky, can you get me a wash cloth to clean off my tummy?" Taeyong asked sleepily.

"Of course." Yuta put his underwear back on, on his way back from the bathroom be bumped into Johnny.

"Where are you going?" Yuta asked.

"To my room, why?" Johnny was confused.

"You might not want to go in there." Johnny took in Yuta's appearance and the fact he was holding a wash and connected the dots. 

"Oh, I'll be in Mark and Doyoung's room if you need me." He said and went in the direction he came from. 

Taeyong felt sorry for Jaehyun and Haechan who they had a shared wall with, the next morning would definitely be a little awkward for Taeyong. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes its 12 in the morning for me and i wrote this and went right to sleep so i didnt want to proof read
> 
> Also I blushed so hard while writing this, ive written way more kinky/dirty things but i think the 'oppa' thing got me. i always blush when i hear that word, its just too cute me 
> 
> have an amazing day ilysm
> 
> xx J(ive changed my sign off too many times dw its still only me :)) )


End file.
